Scars
by hermiones-books
Summary: Hermione had a countless number of scars, but Ron didn't seem to mind. Romione one-shot


**_A/N:_** This is a head cannon I've had for a while, and I'm glad I finally wrote it down. It's partially for the 'I Want K' meme on Tumblr. I got #20, which was a loving kiss. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I also did use a cannon from the movie in one part of this story, but only because I like the idea of it. That's all I'll say.

* * *

Hermione had a countless number of scars.

Scars on her ankles. Scars on her wrists. Scars on her legs. Scars on her arms. Scars on her neck. Bruises and scars covered her entire body.

How she loathed those scars. She wished she could be one of those women who wore skirts without worrying about scars protruding from her knobby knees. She wished she could wear a tank top without worrying about how ugly her arms looked, without the word _Mudblood_ being seen plainly on her right arm, a constant reminder of her time with Bellatrix.

She hated them so much that when she and Ron had first moved in together she'd made sure to either change in the bathroom or tell him to turn around when she changed. At first Ron thought it was simple modesty and all was fine. But when they'd lived together for over a month and she still refused to let him see her change, he had a feeling something was up.

One night, as they were preparing for bed, Hermione said awkwardly, "Um, Ron, would you mind turning around?"

Instead of simply turning around like he normally did, Ron studied her silently for a few moments. Hermione shifted, waiting for him to turn. "Please." She said, her patience running thin. She had to change. And no way was she letting Ron see her do so.

"Hermione, why don't you ever let me see you change? I mean, we've been living together for almost two months now and you're still so modest about this. What's up?" He asked.

Hermione felt her cheeks go red. No way was she telling him the truth. "Nothing is wrong." She replied. "I just- I'm not ready for you to see me half-naked yet, Ron. Can't you respect that?" She tried to sound indignant, like it really was all about modesty, but she didn't think she did too well.

"C'mon, Hermione. I've known you nearly nine years now. I can tell when you're lying. It's not modesty. You let me touch you all the time. You just never let me actually see you."

Hermione wasn't about to tell him all about the hideous scars that covered her body, no matter how good he was at reading her. It was too embarrassing. Not to mention, she was certain Ron would be grossed out by them. But she couldn't come up with a good excuse, so she just stayed quiet.

"I think you're gorgeous. So if this is about insecurity or something, I think that's ridiculous. Nothing is wrong with you or your body." He said.

Hermione knew he was just being kind, but his words hit too close to the mark. "I'm not insecure!" She exclaimed. "I just would rather you not see me naked!"

"And why not?"

"Because."

"That's only a reason if you're five, Hermione!"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Because- because…" She tried to come up with a good excuse, but nothing came to mind. "Because my body is covered in scars and it's disgusting, okay Ron? Happy?" She finally exclaimed.

Ron just stared at her for a few minutes. Here it comes, thought Hermione, He's going to think I'm absolutely hideous. Some rational part of her brain told her this wasn't true, but for once the irrational was over-riding rational. "Hermione, I have scars too. We all do. Everyone involved in the battle does. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Hermione knew Ron had scars too. She'd seen him shirtless enough to know that. But his didn't seem half as big and red and scabbed as hers were, at least not in her eyes. His were beautiful, a reminder of what he'd gone through and how strong he was. Hers were not. They were an ugly reminder of how weak she was, how she hadn't been able to get out of Bellatrix's layer on her own or how she hadn't protected herself well enough.

A silence filled the small bedroom for a few more moments, until Ron finally asked, "Can I see yours?"

Hermione wanted to say no. Everything inside her screamed no. She knew how gross her scars were, how they seemed to cover every inch of her body. But Ron seemed so genuine and kind that she found it hard to say no. So before she knew it she was shaking her head yes. She slowly peeled off her shirt, looking at the ground. She heard Ron take a sharp inhale, and she knew that he was probably disgusted by the scars.

Then he surprised her by walking over to her. He touched the bright red scar that said Mudblood on her arm. "You're beautiful, Hermione." He murmured quietly, his finger gently tracing over the scar, making a slight shiver run through Hermione. He wasn't repulsed? He thought she was beautiful, even with the scars? "I love you." She heard herself whisper before she realized she was saying it.

Ron eyes went wide with surprise, but after a moment he was grinning. "I love you too. Scars and all." He whispered.

He kissed her gently, and all Hermione could think about was how much she loved Ron, how lucky she was to have him, and how she never wanted to lose him. His lips were soft and loving on hers, and the kiss was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced. His hand still rested on her arm, the other on her hip and hers wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, the softness of the kiss intoxicating.

When they finally pulled apart, all Hermione's head was spinning and all she could think was, _I love him. I love him. I love him. Scars and all._


End file.
